Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170714041136
Adaptational Heroism: The Snow Queen was a neutral entity in the original tale, open to interpretation as either good or evil. While Elsa fears she's the latter, she's really the former. *Afraid of Their Own Strength: Ever since she was a child, she has obsessively tried to suppress her ice powers and stay as far away from people as possible since she is afraid that she will hurt others like she did with Anna. *Aloof Big Sister: To Anna. Significantly justified as she's like this because she's afraid of hurting Anna again. **Ambiguous Disorder: It's been confirmed by Jennifer Lee that Elsa suffers from depression and anxiety issues. Given her story, it's not really a surprise. **The Atoner: ***Played with. When she learns that she caused an Endless Winter in Arendelle, she would like to fix it, but she doesn't know how, and is too scared of making things worse to try. ***Her desire to make Anna happy in Frozen Fever is driven by guilt over how much her sister suffered because of her powers. "For everything you are to me, and all you've been through..." ***Badass Boast: **"Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay" from "Let It Go" is a boast to the world that it won't be making any more demands of her identity. **In the same song: "I am one with the wind and sky." *Badass Bookworm: Her powers make her considerably badass. It is also stated in the book A Sister More Like Me that Elsa loves geometry. Note her mention of fractals during "Let it Go". *Badass Cape: She casts off her royal cape as a prelude to her costume switch, where she creates an absolutely stunning replacement woven from ice. *Badass in Charge: The Queen of Arendelle, and also a powerful ice mage. *Badass in Distress: As she's not an aggressive person, she's vulnerable whenever her state of mind is affected (in the original movie) or when she's sick (in Frozen Fever). *Beneath the Mask: Anna has only seen her distant attitude for years on end, so she's both surprised and a little relieved to see Elsa having fun talking about chocolate and teasing her by making her dance with the duke. When her cover is blown, it also turns out that she really hated having to always repress her emotions, showing a playful and creative side with a lot of artistic sense. Unfortunately, there's also a lot of anxiety bubbling away beneath the surface. *Beware the Superman: Played with. Elsa is generally good at heart, but she is so afraid of accidentally hurting someone she cares about that she has to shut everyone out of her life, including Anna. The show of her powers made her someone to fear. Once she runs away, she decides "screw this, I'm going to run away and let loose", yet it causes an Endless Winter. Hans exploits this trope to justify killing Elsa. *Benevolent Mage Ruler: The movie is basically the story of how she becomes one, and the hard road to mastering both her magical talent and the responsibilities of a Queen (with help from the most adorable little sister ever). *Big Sister Instinct: Elsa loves her little sister, Anna, dearly. When she accidentally struck her with her ice powers when they were little, she locked herself in her room and didn't play with or speak to Anna anymore. Elsa shut her out because she was terrified of hurting her sister or anyone else with her powers again. She continues to have this attitude throughout the majority of the film's events. *Blessed with Suck: She was born with magical powers, but started to fear them after her accident with Anna. She actually loves making ice and snow, but could never do so for fear of hurting everyone. *Braids of Action: Elsa wears a French braid while out of the castle. *Breakout Character: Elsa has received a lot of praise for being one of the most complex, interesting, and realistic characters from any Disney animated film. Countless articles have been written that analyze her character and her behavior. Many fanfics tend to put more focus on Elsa than on Anna. Also, while Frozen merchandise in general is still selling out of stores months after the film's release, Elsa merchandise in particular is very hard to find, and people have been selling Elsa merch on sites like eBay for much higher than their retail value. As a result of her popularity, other media that involves Frozen characters often gives Elsa a more prominent role, such as [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Series/OnceUponATime Once Upon a Time]. The sequel is said to be putting her in the main character role as a result of this. *Break the Cutie: The trauma the movie deals her exceeds even that dealt to Anna. *Broken Ace: Brilliant, beautiful, artistic, intense magical power, excels at everything, graceful and even a very kind person. However, she has a lot of emotional issues because the graceful perfect act is a misguided attempt to keep her magic in check. *Broken Bird: After many years of isolating herself in fear that her powers might hurt someone, Elsa has become more cynical and more detached from Anna. *Byronic Heroine: She is an Ice Queen who not only is brooding about her powers, but also exiles herself after her powers are exposed at the coronation. Though, unlike most byronic heroes, this is less due to selfish whining and more because she feels she must detach herself emotionally for her little sister's safety. Her inner conflicts over her powers end up driving many central elements of the plot. In fact, "Let It Go", with its extolling of rejecting the conventions of society — not to mention her responsibilities as monarch — is essentially an anthem to a kind of Romantic Existentialism. *Celibate Heroine: Not clear if it's a direct result of her not wanting to get close to anyone out of fear of hurting them, or if she's asexual, or if it's something else entirely, but regardless of the reason, Elsa never shows romantic interest in anyone. When Hans was explaining his plans to Anna, he noted that his original plan to take the throne of Arendelle was simply to woo and marry Elsa, but he had to abandon that plan since "nobody was getting anywhere with her". The book The Secret Admirer shows that while she's flattered that someone has feelings for her and is curious who they are, she's not as curious as Anna or Olaf, who essentially look through every possible man or woman it could be. This suggests she is not necessarily against the idea of being in a relationship, but she puts her kingdom and her sister above all else. *The Chains of Commanding: Between becoming queen and keeping her ice magic in check at the beginning of the film, Elsa certainly suffered from this, at least until she gleefully broke those chains in "Let it Go". *Character Development: Following her return to power as Arendelle's reigning monarch, Elsa's original personality, not dominant since childhood, makes a return. With a warm, welcoming aura, Elsa rules her kingdom with a genuine smile, and spends most of her spare time using her abilities for the pleasure of herself, her sister, and the entire kingdom. As seen in Frozen Fever, this aspect of Elsa's personality has not only remained, but strengthened, as the short heavily showcased Elsa's lighter side as fun-loving, and extremely devoted to her sister, yet retained her sense of elegance, vibrancy, and compassion. *Cheerful Child: In the beginning of the film, before she accidentally hurt Anna, she was just as cheerful as Anna. *Classical Anti-Hero: She is very unsure of herself and always afraid of hurting others. *Composite Character: Elsa takes the role of both the Snow Queen and Kai. *Conspicuous Gloves: Hoping to constrain her powers, Elsa is never without her gloves. Anna later comments that she thought the gloves were due to Elsa being Terrified of Germs. *Cool Big Sis: **Pun intended, but she used to be this for Anna when they were younger. In the ending, she becomes it again. **In Frozen Fever, this trope is definitely on her mind as she forces herself to go through Anna's birthday celebrations, even while suffering a bad cold. *Cool Crown: She initially wore a small tiara but she discards it when she abandons Arendelle. The Stinger reveals that her minion Marshmallow found it. *Costume Porn: Par for the course for Disney, but Elsa's sky-blue snow queen dress deserves a special mention. It's breathtaking, and detailed to the stitch. *Covers Always Lie: A lot of promotional art depicts her as confidently smug, while in the movie proper she's anything but... save for the moments when she's being herself instead of "the good girl you always have to be". *Creating Life Is Unforeseen: When she recreates Olaf during "Let It Go," she has no idea that he's alive until he shows up with Anna. Taken Up to Eleven in Frozen Fever, where she spawns the Snowgies by just sneezing. *Cultured Badass: The "cultured" part is more prominent in A Sister More Like Me which shows her many talents. The "badass" part comes from her powers, and it's implied that she's holding back. "Let It Go" unites them when she uses math to create her ice palace. *Damsel out of Distress: When captured at the castle she uses her powers to free herself. *Daddy's Girl: During the growing up montage, it's implied that she is closer to her father than to her mother. *Dark and Troubled Past: As a child, hit Anna in the head with her powers. This essentially drives the entire plot and is the reason why Elsa is so detached from her sister. *Dark Magical Girl: She's a good person at heart who was isolated from everyone due to her powers, leading to her becoming an (unintentional) antagonist. As with most Dark Magical Girls, she's eventually saved through the Power of Love by her heroic Foil. *Defrosting Ice Queen: She has to keep her emotions and feelings in check, because if she doesn't, she loses control of her magic, and it can do terrible things to the people. It is Anna's love for her that ultimately frees her from her fears and unlocks the ability to thaw out the winter. *Deuteragonist: The story starts from her perspective and we see what she's doing almost as much as Anna. She's also the one actually driving the plot. *Dreamworks Face: She not only does this in the posters, but also In-Universe at the final line in "Let it Go". *Deuteragonist: Elsa may have half the screen time that her sister does, but she's more important to the plot. Jennifer Lee said the film is "Anna's story but it's really about Elsa." *Earn Your Happy Ending: Finally conquers her crippling fear. *Emotional Powers: Her powers are connected to her emotions. When she's feeling better she creates happier things like Olaf, but when she wants to hide away from the world she creates the massive Marshmallow. Negative emotions like fear or worry tend to give her Power Incontinence, while positive ones allow her more control of her powers. Embracing her love for others is what allows her to lift the Endless Winter from Arendelle. *Emotionless Girl: For many years, Elsa had to constantly suppress her emotions in fear she would lose control of her powers. *Everything's Better with Sparkles: Her ice dress is pretty glittery, which becomes particularly evident when she steps into the sunlight at the end of "Let It Go". There are also sparkles in her hair, as her braid is adorned with tiny sparkling snowflakes. *Expository Hairstyle Change: In the brief shots of her as a child at various ages, Elsa wears her hair in a braid until her parents die; then she wairs it in a bun note ''. Fast-forward to Coronation Day and it's again in a bun - symbolizing it's a moment she needs to restrain her emotions. Then at the end of "Let it Go", Elsa drops her Prim and Proper Bun in favor of the French braid she originally wore, symbolizing she isn't as constrained anymore. *Fisher King: The weather changes according to her mood. *Foil: She is serious in contrast to her energetic sister, Anna. *Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: The Responsible Sibling to Anna's Foolish Sibling. Anna wants to marry Hans, but Elsa refuses to let them get married because they've only just met that day. **The roles get reversed in ''Frozen Fever, as Elsa insists on going through the birthday celebrations despite being rather sick, while Anna realises that her sister desperately needs rest. *Form-Fitting Wardrobe: Her coronation dress, and especially her ice dress, are tailored enough to perfectly highlight her curves. *Friendless Background: Like her sister, she was raised in seclusion and she doesn't have any friends her age. *Full-Contact Magic: Whenever she uses her powers intentionally, she always makes grand gestures with her hands or dancing. When she creates her ice palace, it's more like she's actually lifting it out of the mountain than anything. *Glass Cannon: She's very powerful, but still ultimately a young woman susceptible to conventional harm if one bypasses her icy defenses. When a crossbow knocks down the ice chandelier, it knocks her out. *Go Mad from the Isolation: Inverted. Instead of involuntary isolation giving someone mental/emotional issues, she isolates herself on purpose because of her emotional issues. *Gorgeous Garment Generation: Her sparkly blue Snow Queen dress was woven from ice and snow. *Hair Decorations: Elsa's is subtly adorned with snowflakes. As a kid, she has a blue headband. *Hairstyle Inertia: After her "I Am" Song, Elsa goes back to wearing the same single ponytail she had as a child. *Hates Being Touched: She won't let other people touch her, out of fear of losing control of her powers. Not knowing the truth leads Anna to think she's a neat freak. Once Elsa has her powers in check, she's freer with physical contact. *Hero Antagonist: She unintentionally drives the conflict, creating an Endless Winter in the middle of summer when she runs away to the mountains to isolate herself in an attempt to protect everyone else from her powers. Her sister, Anna, has to seek her out so that they could find a way to stop the winter she unknowingly caused. *Heroic Albino: Has extremely pale skin, white hair, and is good person. *Heroic B.S.O.D.: When Hans tells her that Anna's dead. When Elsa goes through these, the snow tends to freeze outside (also happened when she learned that her parents were dead). *Hero with a Unique Name: The main characters follow a trend of filling in parts of the original novel's author's name except for the deuteragonist Elsa, (Hans, Kristoff, Anna, Sven = "Hans Christian Andersen"). * Hero with Bad Publicity: Things were going somewhat okay for her during her coronation and the ball until Elsa banished herself from Arendelle due to not being able to easily keep it under control despite her attempts to. More sinister characters attempt to use this to usurp power for their own benefit, such as the Duke of Weselton, and later, Hans. **The Hermit: She tries this lifestyle for a while, as she thinks she can escape her problems by living alone in an ice castle on the side of a mountain. She ultimately learns otherwise, however. **Hidden Depths: ***She demonstrates a sly sense of humor during the coronation, when she tricks Anna into dancing with the Duke of Weselton and barely suppresses a laugh at her sister's expense. One of the cut songs, "We Know Better", expands on this, indicating in the lyrics that as a child Elsa would occasionally "freeze her nanny's big behind" or "freeze her tutor's tea". ***Although she is passive compared to Anna, it is implied that she ironically enjoys more thrilling activities than her sister. Immediately after thawing Arendelle, she creates an ice rink for everyone to enjoy without hesitation. While Anna is somewhat hesitant, she skates without fear, even encouraging her to join in. ***''Frozen Fever'' reveals that she's game enough to dance at the top of a clock tower, despite being delirious from a cold. **High Class Gloves: Though her gloves were to contain her power, they are still items fit for royalty. Even her coronation gloves match her dress. **Hot Witch: Once she's finally able to be herself and embrace her powers, her beauty really shines. **An Ice Person: Has the ability to create ice and snow, which also extends to creating sentient snowmen and even a dress made of ice for herself. The origin of these powers is a case of All There in the Manual from Jennifer Lee (about a third down the page) revealed the explanation: a child is born with ice magic 1000 years after Saturn is in an alignment with something. This makes sense because, you know, Saturn has both rings of ice and rock and a moon covered in ice note ''. It was left out of the final film because the more you explain about magic, the more you want to know about its rules, and more importantly it would have detracted from the plot, seeing as planetary alignment is not a major point unlike another Disney film. See also When the Planets Align below. *Ice Queen: Both literally and figuratively! Though she was rather cheerful as a child, when Elsa's powers accidentally hurt Anna, she felt a need to tightly control her emotions so that no one would find out or be hurt. In particular, Anna feels shut out and disliked by her sister for no reason she can understand, though the party at the beginning of the movie makes it clear even to her that Elsa ''does care about her. In any case, her own mask didn't work and when her cover was blown she just gave up on it entirely, leading into her song Let It Go. Sure, she might have to isolate herself from humanity from the rest of her life, but hey, look at the bright side! At least she doesn't have to bottle her emotions up anymore. *An Ice Suit: A variation; her slinky blue gown seems much better suited for warm weather. The cold never bothered her anyway (presumably because being one who can make ice makes it possible for her to tolerate subzero temperatures more easily). *Iconic Outfit: Her silky blue gown is more recognizable and is printed on more merchandise than her coronation outfit. *Icy Blue Eyes: Not evil, but since her element is ice, this fits. *I Did What I Had to Do: Cutting off Anna when they were kids. *If You Kill Him, You Will Be Just Like Him: While she was going to kill the Weselton guards in self-defense (who didn't stop their assassination attempt even after she eased her icy death traps), Hans pleads with Elsa not to do it, because it would only end up painting her as a monster to everyone. Considering she had already accidentally plunged the country into an eternal winter a short while ago, as evil as Hans turns out to be, he does have a point. *Imagination-Based Superpower: She can make ice constructs of anything, even a whole palace. *Impossibly Cool Clothes: Her new outfit was woven from ice crystals. *Impossible Hourglass Figure: Downplayed, as her figure is still unrealistic, but not to the proportions typical of the trope. *Instant Expert: During the course of "Let it Go", she gains increasing control of her powers, going from creating a few wisps of cold, to constructing a crude snowman, to a fairly large bridge, which becomes crystalline and intricate as she crosses it, to an entire palace made of ice. Also downplayed in that while she knows how to direct it, she doesn't know how to turn it off. The former is justified by one of the tie-in books, which reveals that Elsa was a fan of geometry since she was little. *Internalized Categorism: Thanks to some childhood trauma, she grows up fearing her own powers. This is especially bad for her since her powers can be triggered by her own emotions, so this made them even harder to control. *Jerkass Façade: Although Elsa may seem a bit aloof towards Anna, this is only her repressing her emotions in order to keep her powers in check, and she really does deeply care for her sister and her well-being, but always thought she had to push her away, just to protect her. *Jerkass Has a Point: While she isn't being particularly understanding, she's completely right when she refuses to approve of Anna's wedding to Hans on the grounds that marrying a man you just met is ridiculous, a sentiment Kristoff agrees with. She's proven right upon the reveal that Hans was Evil All Along. *Kicking Ass in All Her Finery: Best displayed when the Duke's guards tried to kill her. She's in her ice outfit, as in the slinky dress, cape, and heels, and her powers still make her formidable against them. The only reason they even stood a chance at first was because she didn't want to hurt anyone. Their relentless attacks drove her to fight back, and they were clearly no match. *Lady of Black Magic: Ice-oriented variant but her magic is certainly not evil. *Letting Her Hair Down: After tossing away the crown, she knocks off her bun in favor of a French braid. *Lonely Rich Kid: Isolates herself from everyone, including Anna, even though they live in the same house. *Mad God: Technically she's a Neurotic Overpowered-Mage, but the results are surprisingly similar: She sets off an eternal winter by having an anxiety attack, and accidentally creates life while in a good mood. *Madness Mantra: "Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!" She says this after Anna tells her that she caused an endless winter in Arendelle. To make it creepier, the icy room around her turns red and ice spikes jut forth from the walls as she says this, springing from the dread she is unable to suppress. *The Makeover: With no one left to worry about once she leaves Arendelle, she quickly drops her restraint, lets down her hair, and puts on something way more flattering. Even when gaining control over her powers, Elsa still keeps the look. It's just too cool to lose. *Malfunction Malady: In the Frozen Fever short she has a cold that gets progressively worse. Every time she sneezes, she creates a few tiny armless snowgies. At the end, Olaf and Kristoff herd hundreds of them up to the ice palace. She also sneezes right as she tries to blow on the ceremonial horn which through sheer coincidence happens to launch a massive snowball that knocks Hans into a pile of manure all the way over in the Southern Isles entirely. *Master of the Mixed Message: Elsa and Anna's strained relationship is not helped by Elsa occasionally acting happy to see Anna (such as her coronation party and when Anna first enters her ice palace), which gets her hopes up, only to turn around and abruptly tell her they can't see each other anymore. *Meaningful Name: "Elsa" is German for "noble", which alludes to her high status as a princess, her ascent as queen of Arendelle, and the fact that deep down she really has a good heart and spirit. *Mike Nelson, Destroyer of Worlds: When fleeing across the fjord she doesn't realize that behind her the steps across the water are expanding, causing the entire area to freeze solid. The rest of Arendelle freezes over within hours, before she manages to figure out how to actually thaw the ice she creates. *Ms. Fanservice: Fairly Downplayed, but after transforming into her ice dress, she is the most scantily clad character in the film (relatively speaking). *Most Common Superpower: Downplayed. Though it's hard to tell given the animation style, Elsa's figure qualifies as a downplayed version of the Impossible Hourglass Figure (see above). It's easy to see what contributes for Elsa's top half and she does have powers, completing the trope. Also, looking at the sisters side by side, one notices that Elsa's bust is considerably larger than Anna's. **Mundane Utility: At the end of the film, Elsa uses her ice powers to entertain her subjects, making an ice-skating rink in summer. She also can use magic to redesign clothing and decorate Anna's birthday cake. **My God, What Have I Done?: She suffers this a couple of times in the film: ***When she and Anna are first playing with snow in the beginning, Elsa hitting her sister accidentally with her ice spell is what first causes her to hate her powers. ***She's horrified when she learns that her powers have caused an endless winter, and utters the line word-for-word when she sees it firsthand. **My Greatest Failure: She deeply regrets how she almost killed Anna by accident when they were kids, and still worries it might happen again (in a Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, she does almost kill her again). This is the main reason she refuses to get close to her sister. **Mystical White Hair: It's strongly implied that Elsa's platinum blonde hair (a shade of blonde that is a few shades away from perfect white) is somehow connected to her ice magic, since she clearly couldn't have inherited the gene for platinum blonde hair from her parents. This is evident when she accidentally hit Anna with her ice magic and Anna gained a platinum blonde streak as a result. **Neat Freak: More prominent in A Sister More Like Me. In the film itself, Anna admits that she always assumed that this was why Elsa wore gloves so much. **Nervous Wreck: Underneath her calm and aloof façade she's this. Word of God states that she suffers from depression and anxiety. **Nice Girl: She is caring, warm, protective, loving, compassionate, selfless, benevolent, emotional, sensitive, and peaceful. Even before her Character Development, her Jerkass Façade was only made so as to keep her little sister safe. **Nice Shoes: Her ice outfit includes a pair of ice-themed kitten heels. **No Social Skills: Due to being shut up in her castle most of her life and only communicating with her parents and occasionally Anna. When it came time to be crowned, one can tell she feels rather awkward around everyone. She does manage a regal bearing, since that requires constraint and control anyway. *Not So Above It All: Despite her Emotionless Girl facade early in the film, she still has a (good-natured) Gadfly moment during the coronation when she manages to rope Anna into dancing with the Duke, who is a horrible dancer. *One Woman Army: Elsa was able to handle herself against the Duke of Weseltown's bodyguard. *Parental Marriage Veto: She's the queen and Anna's sister, so Anna goes to her to ask for her blessing to her engagement with Hans, assuming it's a done deal. She says no because Anna has just met Hans and definitely has known him for no more than twelve hours. Not to mention, in real life European monarchies of the time, any member of a royal court, family members included, would need the permission of the reigning monarch to marry and have children. *The Perfectionist: She always tried her best to be "the perfect girl" so could keep her powers under control. Even after opening up and learning to use her powers, she still keeps this trait, as seen in Frozen Fever where Elsa is fixated on giving Anna a perfect birthday despite her cold. *Person of Mass Construction: She can use ice powers to construct an ice castle for herself filled with giant doors and a spiral staircase, all in the course of a single song! *Person of Mass Destruction: She accidentally caused a country-wide Endless Winter. *Pimped-Out Dress: She gets two in the movie. **Her coronation dress has gold trimming on the waist and neckline, and floral motifs on the skirt and bodice. **The dress she makes is loaded with small wintry things that make it glitter. **She creates another one with her powers in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Disney/FrozenFever Frozen Fever]. *Poor Communication Kills: Due to the accident she had with Anna as kids, she's afraid to even speak to her sister for years. Granted, the trolls mind-wiping Anna and her parents' decisions contributed, but a lot of the film's problems would've been solved quicker if she tried to open up more (lampshaded by Anna). She gets over it at the end. *Power Dyes Your Hair: Elsa has a platinum-blonde hair color not shared with any other members of her family, which is presumably related to her ice powers. *Power Incontinence: Whenever she feels negative emotions, her powers tend to manifest involuntarily, such as freezing anything she touches. When running away after the coronation ceremony she accidentally freezes the entire harbor and fjord and creates an Endless Winter without even realizing it! When Anna tells her what she's done and asks her to lift the winter, a horrified Elsa tells her she doesn't know how. The secret turns out to be love. * Power Limiter: Her gloves allow her to touch things without freezing them and keep her from blasting anything around her with ice on accident. The plot is kicked off when she loses one. *It's implied that their effect may have been purely psychological, as later on, hand-covering manacles can't keep her powers at bay. *The Power of Love: How she gains control of her powers. "Love will thaw" indeed. *Prim and Proper Bun: Elsa's coronation appearance is with her hair woven in a French-braided crown twist bun. When she realizes she can cut loose with her emotions, she tears out the braid and allows her hair to hang in relative freedom. *Proper Lady: In the book A Sister More Like Me, her behavior pre-freak out is established. *Properly Paranoid: Played with in an interesting way, with a hint of Self-Fulfilling Prophecy. As a child, she's told to never reveal her powers, causing her to seclude herself inside her room constantly up until adulthood, refusing any physical contact with her parents as well as Anna, so not to hurt them. This seems to be justified when she appears publically for the first time on her coronation day, and, by the end of it, she's set off an eternal winter. Later, Anna momentarily gets too close and confrontational to her, resulting in her accidentally freezing her sister's heart within seconds. However, since her powers are affected by emotion, her fear of what might happen if she gets near someone is actually the main reason things go wrong when she gets near people. Once she overcomes her fears of hurting people on accident, she gains enough control over her powers to not need to be afraid of hurting people on accident. *Purple is Powerful: Her coronation cape is purple. Her room is also decorated in shades of lilac and violet, which is more obvious in A Sister More Like Me and concept art. *Randomly Gifted: She was born with powerful ice magic, despite being born into a family of ordinary, mundane human beings. Exactly how that works isn't elaborated upon, but it's not that important to the story anyway. *Reasonable Authority Figure: When not freaking out, Elsa is a sensible, competent ruler. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Blue to Anna's Red given her stoicism. *Required Secondary Powers: She doesn't get cold, even on top of a frozen mountain wearing a dress made out of ice. With one exception, she's also never shown having balance issues or sliding on ice. She doesn't even have visible breath like everyone else in the cold. In Frozen Fever she tries to argue that she doesn't catch colds either, but unfortunately that's not how colds work. Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway. *Requisite Royal Regalia: She has a Cool Crown, a Staff of Authority and an orb, a Pimped-Out Dress, a pair of High Class Gloves, and a Pimped-Out Cape. She abandons most of it and changes what she does keep after reinventing her image. *She's Got Legs: The skirt of her ice gown has a slit in it. *Sheltered Aristocrat: Elsa and Anna didn't leave the castle in years. *Shipper on Deck: In the storybook app of the film, it is revealed that Elsa approved of Anna and Kristoff's love for each other. *Sibling Yin-Yang: Elsa is calm, reserved, and introverted while Anna is energetic, outspoken, and extroverted. *Significant Birth Date: It's All There in the Manual, but she was born on the winter solstice. *Snowlems: Elsa has the power to create these. *Solitary Sorceress: Elsa becomes one after accidentally exposing her powers as a check against accidentally hurting someone with them. *Spanner in the Works: Unintentional, but her denying Anna's marriage to Hans and running off wound up saving Anna, as it delayed his plans and gave Anna a lesson in trusting people so quickly while at the same time showing her the power of love. *Spikes of Doom: She summons sharp icicles not to hurt others but to shield herself. *Squishy Wizard: God-like ice powers, but human-like constitution. She's almost killed by a crossbow bolt to the face and then a falling chandelier. *The Stoic: Her attempt to shut down her Emotional Powers; when told "fear will be your enemy," she is determined to not be scared of her powers, which naturally leads to her being scared of her powers. *Strong Family Resemblance: Elsa and Anna look similar to their mother, save for subtle differences in the shapes of their eyes, nose, chin, etc. *Sugar and Ice Personality: She's reserved and tries to control her emotions, but she clearly cares for her sister and the people of Arendelle. Note her shock when Anna tells her that Arendelle has been completely frozen. In this case, the 'ice' part mostly results from her self-discipline and lonely upbringing; when the reasons for both are erased, she noticeably lightens up. She's ultimately able to control her powers and undo the Endless Winter through her love for her sister and her country. *Survival Mantra: "Conceal, don't feel." She casts this off later. *Symbol Motif Clothing: Her coronation dress has flowers on it, while her ice dress has snowflakes all over the cape. *Take Care of the Kids: When Elsa escapes the castle, she tells Hans to take care of Anna. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Girly Girl to Anna's Tomboy. Elsa is more reserved and graceful, and strives to be a "perfect girl" as a way to control her emotions and her ice powers. She manages to be very queenly even after she runs away. *Took a Level in Badass: Learned to fully accept her powers and put an end to the eternal blizzard. *Took a Level in Cheerfulness: Shown in her trademark song, Let It Go and when she stops the eternal blizzard. *Took a Level in Kindness: After she defrosts, she uses the Power of Love to end the eternal winter, creates a small storm over Olaf so he'll never melt, makes Kristoff the official Ice Master and Deliverer, creates an ice skating rink for Arendelle, and in the final scene, she helps Anna learn how to ice skate. *Trademark Favorite Food: Like her sister, Elsa has a liking towards chocolate. *Trauma Conga Line: Elsa goes through one traumatic experience after another, and each one leaves a lasting impact, on Anna as well as herself: **She accidentally injures her little sister with her ice powers, making her afraid to be around people, including her sister. **Then her parents are killed in a shipwreck. **She's crowned queen but her powers are exposed to the entire kingdom, so she runs away and accidentally freezes Arendelle in the process. **She's tricked by Hans into thinking that she killed Anna. **She's heartbroken when Anna sacrifices herself to save her. *Troubled, but Cute: She's shown to be rather aloof and brooding. *True Blue Femininity: Every outfit Elsa wears in the movie is mostly made of blue, up to and including non-fabric items she wears (like the headbands she wears in her single-digit years). The only exception is her purple coronation cape, which is still over a mostly blue/cyan dress. *Used to Be a Sweet Kid: Until the incident with Anna, after which she became more brooding, distant, and aloof. *Used to Be More Social: Before the accident with Anna, Elsa was perfectly willing to play around with her sister. *Vapor Wear: Implied, as her stockings disappear after she forms her ice dress. *Villain Song: "Let It Go", during which she builds her ice kingdom after running away and gleefully allows herself to express her emotions and show off her powers. It's more of a Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds doing an "I Am Becoming" Song, but it's the closest to the trope this movie has. Ironically, Word of God says it was written as a Villain Song, but ended up being what drove them to change her into an Classical Anti-Hero Deuteragonist instead. *Voice for the Voiceless: When Elsa and Anna first built Olaf as children, Elsa provided a funny voice for Olaf ("Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!") to make Anna laugh. *"Well Done, Daughter!" Girl: Implied during "For the First Time In Forever", by the way she looks up at the painting of her father while she is mentally preparing herself for her coronation. *We Used to Be Friends: She and Elsa were insperable as children. Then, the accident happened. *When She Smiles: Elsa can be absolutely gorgeous when she shows those pearly whites. It's just that it can be hard to get her in a good mood to see those a lot. It's perhaps most notable during the "Let it Go" sequence, when she first begins to experiment with her ice powers. *When the Planets Align: The circumstances of Elsa's birth, according to Jennifer Lee. A child is born with ice magic 1000 years after Saturn is in a certain alignment with something. It was meant to be explained in the film but was left out due to being expositiony, and its unknown what Saturn is aligned with and how often it occurs. *Willfully Weak: After nearly killing Anna with her powers, she spent a good chunk of her life doing everything she can to keep her powers in check. *Winter Royal Lady: Surprisingly Averted, as she never actually adopts the moniker of "Snow Queen" (at least, not in the final version of the movie). *Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: She's more of a repressed loner than anything due to years and years of trying to control her emotions and powers, only to have it amount to nothing. And the "Destroyer of Worlds" part is unintentional. *Youthful Freckles: They're not as prominent on Elsa as they are on Anna (which can be partially explained as Elsa is a bit older than Anna), but if you look close enough, they are there.